vgsalesfandomcom-20200214-history
Final Fantasy
Final Fantasy is a franchise created by Hironobu Sakaguchi and owned by Square Enix. The series have been commercially and critically successful. It is one of the best-selling video game franchises, with over 130 million units sold as of January 2017, and more than $20 billion grossed as of August 2017. It is also one of the most successful RPG franchises, along with Pokemon and Dragon Quest. Software Franchise Games Arcade Films Music }' | |- | Final Fantasy VI: Original Sound Version | Album | 1994 | 175,000 | (Translation) |- | Final Fantasy & Final Fantasy II: Original Soundtrack | Album | 2002 | 3,900 | rowspan="2" | |- | Final Fantasy III: Original Soundtrack | Album | 2006 | 17,843 |- style="background:#EEEEEE;" | '''Final Fantasy VII series' | | 1997 | |}} | |- style="background:#EEEEFF;" | Final Fantasy VII | | 1997 | 148,260 | |- | Final Fantasy VII: Original Soundtrack | Album | 1997 | 148,260 | |- style="background:#EEEEFF;" | Compilation of Final Fantasy VII | | 2005 | |}} | |- | Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children (Original Soundtrack) | Album | 2005 | 38,904 | |- style="background:#EEFFFF;" | Dirge of Cerberus: Final Fantasy VII | | 2006 | |}} | |- | Dirge of Cerberus: Final Fantasy VII (Original Soundtrack) | Album | 2006 | 14,361 | rowspan="2" | |- | Redemption (Gackt) | Single | 2006 | 125,000 |- style="background:#EEFFFF;" | Crisis Core: Final Fantasy VII | | 2007 | |}} | |- | Crisis Core: Final Fantasy VII (Original Soundtrack) | Album | 2007 | 13,321 | rowspan="2" | |- | Why (Ayaka) | Single | 2007 | 60,000 |- style="background:#EEEEEE;" | Final Fantasy VIII | | 1999 | |}} | |- | Final Fantasy VIII: Original Soundtrack | Album | 1999 | 300,000 | |- | Final Fantasy VIII: Fithos Lusec Wecos Vinosec | Album | 1999 | 7,540 | rowspan="2" | |- | Eyes on Me (Faye Wong) | Single | 1999 | 500,000 |- style="background:#EEEEEE;" | Final Fantasy IX | | 2000 | |}} | |- | Final Fantasy IX: Original Soundtrack | Album | 2000 | 101,520 | rowspan="3" | |- | Final Fantasy IX: Original Soundtrack PLUS | Album | 2000 | 4,180 |- | Melodies of Life (Emiko Shiratori) | Single | 2000 | 100,000 |- style="background:#EEEEEE;" | Final Fantasy X & X-2 | | 2001 | |}} | |- style="background:#EEEEFF;" | Final Fantasy X | | 2001 | |}} | |- | Final Fantasy X: Original Soundtrack | Album | 2001 | 140,380 | rowspan="4" | |- | Final Fantasy X: Vocal Collection | Album | 2001 | 11,762 |- | Suteki Da Ne (Rikki) | Single | 2001 | 130,000 |- | Final Fantasy X: Piano Collections | Album | 2002 | 2,900 |- style="background:#EEEEFF;" | Final Fantasy X-2 | | 2003 | |}} | |- | Final Fantasy X-2: Original Soundtrack | Album | 2003 | 82,350 | rowspan="3" | |- | Real Emotion/1000 no Kotoba (Kumi Koda) | Single | 2003 | 280,000 |- | Final Fantasy X-2: International + Last Mission (OST) | Album | 2004 | 9,879 |- style="background:#EEEEEE;" | Final Fantasy XI | | 2002 | 13,250 | |- | Final Fantasy XI: Original Soundtrack | Album | 2002 | 13,250 | |- style="background:#EEEEEE;" | Final Fantasy XII | | 2006 | |}} | |- | Final Fantasy XII: Original Soundtrack | Album | 2006 | 31,547 | rowspan="2" | |- | Kiss Me Good-Bye (Angela Aki) | Single | 2006 | 60,000 |- style="background:#EEEEEE;" | Final Fantasy XIII | | 2009 | |}} | |- | Kimi ga Iru Kara (Sayuri Sugawara) | Single | 2009 | 36,400 | |- | Echo (Leona Lewis) | Album | 2009 | 1,000,000 | |- | Final Fantasy XIII: Original Soundtrack | Album | 2010 | 16,000 | |- style="background:#EEEEEE;" | Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles: Ring of Fates | | 2007 | 110,000 | |- | Hoshi no Nai Sekai (Aiko) | Single | 2007 | 110,000 | |- style="background:#EEEEEE;" | Compilation albums | | 2001 | |}} | |- | Final Fantasy POTION: Relaxin' With Final Fantasy | Album | 2001 | 6,550 | rowspan="5" | |- | Square Vocal Collection | Album | 2001 | 4,550 |- | 20020220 Music from Final Fantasy | Album | 2002 | 7,610 |- | The Black Mages | Album | 2003 | 23,526 |- | The Black Mages II: The Skies Above | Album | 2004 | 11,890 |} See also *Best selling game franchises *Best selling games worldwide *Dragon Quest *Pokémon Notes References Category:Square Enix franchises Category:Best selling games